The Porcelain Mask
The Porcelain Mask, by Morpheus is the first story featuring Porcelain, although she has appeared as a background character in other stories. It was published on 2019-04-29 and occurs on 2007-11-27 and 2007-11-28. There is no following story at the time this page was created. Summary 2007-11-27 In that vague part of the night just after midnight, a stealthy black figure climbs up the old brick wall of Melville cottage and drags a student out of bed. That morning, Porcelain and her roommate, Bethany, are woken by the alarm clock. Bethany bitches about not liking the way Porcelain looks, which she's done many tikes before. Her real reason is that she can't use her empath ability to influence Porcelain: the ceramic outer shell shields Porcelain from telepathy and empathy. After Bethany leaves in a huff for the showers, Porcelain muses on her real enemy and then removes a letter from its hiding place in the false bottom of her jewelry case, hiding it in her backpack until she has a chance to deliver it. Porcelain heads for breakfast to join the Underdogs. Today, there are Fixx, Aquerna, Sylver Stryker, Doorstop and Bluescreen. They talk a bit about what happened to Gravmax. At lunch, she heads for a particular table to deliver the letter when she's stopped by Unstoppable, one of the school bullies who has a habit of harassing her. She's rescued by Absinthe and Fixx, and goes to her usual table with them, having lost the initiative to deliver the letter to the group it was intended for. She also lost the letter. She-Beast is eating lunch with several of the Bad Seeds, including Nephandus, Nacht and Jobe, waiting for the rest to arrive. Dragonrider finds a lost envelope on the floor as she arrives. She gives it to Jadis, who reads part of the letter, introducing the Widowmaker's daughter Isabelle DeLuca to the group. Jobe says the the Widowmaker doesn't have a daughter. Porcelain has dinner with a nameless group that's mostly, but not entirely, from Poe Cottage. Tonight it included Dana, Jinx, Gwen and Collin. After dinner, Fixx walks home with her. They talk about a few personal things that they don't share with others. Then a black dome streaked with purple appears over them. Porcelain has a battle with her brother, Killzone, who has sworn to end her life because she's a changeling. She reveals she has a second, inner shell that's pitch black and has very capable tendrils. She kills all the mercenaries he brought, then they get down to it themselves. Porcelain surprises Killzome with how effective she is. Killzone finally leaves, being somewhat impressed in spite of himself. After the battle, Porcelain and Fixx have a long talk. She reveals what she actually looks like under the inner shell. 2007-11-28 After dinner, the Bad Seeds head for their secret clubhouse, only to find that someone has preceded them: Porcelain. Jobe sneers that the Widowmaker does not have a daughter, and Porcelain reminds her that Jobe's father, Gizmatic, does mot have one either. They make a tentative agreement although Jadis remains suspicious and decides to investigate further. Characters In order of appearance, except that families and other groups are brought together at the time of first appearance of any member. *DeLuca family **Porcelain - Isabelle DeLuca - student and protagonist ** mother - deceased **Widowmaker - father (mention) **Killzone - brother *Gravmax - - school bully *Drama - Bethany ? - Porcelain's roommate and a first class bitch *Underdogs - students with minor powers **Fixx **Aquerna **Sylver Stryker **Doorstop **Bluescreen *Sphere - Dana *Starbright - - student who doesn't like kids with GSD. Bitchy. *Unstoppable - - student, bully *Absinthe - Gwen ? - student, Sidhe mage with illusions, MCO contact *Bad Seeds - group with supervillins for parents. **Nephandus - - **Nacht - **She-Beast - Jadis Diabolik - student, campus fixer. **Techno-Devil - Malachi "Mal" Diabolik - Jadis' younger brother **Jobe - Jobe Wilkins - biodevisor, drow ***Gizmatic - Jobe's father (Mention) **Dragonrider - Lindsay Ffellows - **Thrasher - - *Elizabeth Carson - Mrs. Carson - Whateley Academy Headmistress (mention) *Mrs. Bohn - teaches Powers Lab *Flytrap - Colin ? - *Jinx - - Dana's girlfriend *Centurion - Ian Henderson - school bully. * - Carolyn - Fixx's sister. Died of cancer. *Dr. Quintain - Teacher for Powers Theory *Small horde of mercenaries. Deceased. Category:Stories Category:Morpheus Category:Gen1